


The Sun Shone on Fest

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, King Cassian, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sorcerer Bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: The King of Fest meets the Court Sorcerer of Alderaan, and everything is beautiful.





	The Sun Shone on Fest

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I haven't written these two in forever! I hope you all enjoy.

King Cassian of Fest stood at attention as the Alderaanian envoy approached, Princess Leia at the head.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." Cassian and his Knights bowed low as they came to a stop before them, "We welcome you to Fest, and hope your journey was a pleasant one."

"As pleasant as a hot climate like this can be." the Princess said with a sniff before returning to diplomacy, "King Cassian Andor of Fest, I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. I thank you for your hospitality, and hope our accords will be peaceful." The Princess was beautiful with her long braids and her sharp eyes, but it was the man helping her down from the horse than captured Cassian's attention. His black hair rolled across his shoulders like an ocean wave, his long limbs were graceful as he helped the Princess down, his purple robes curled comfortably around his frame, his waist seemed to beg Cassian to encircle it with his arm, his smile was brighter than the morning sun. Cassian wondered to himself if he was looking at a god.

"And who is this?" Cassian asked, staring transfixed. The man flushed under his attention, shuffling back a little as if to make himself smaller.

"This is my Court Sorcerer, Bodhi Rook of Jedha." Leia nudged the man, and he took a step forward with an expression that warred between fear and determination, offering Cassian his hand at her prompting.

"Bodhi Rook of Jedha." Cassian murmured, taking the slightly trembling hand and bowing his head to press his lips to the lovely skin, "A pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine, my Lord." Bodhi's voice was much steadier than his hands, and twice as lovely.

"I hope you find Fest and it's citizens to your liking." Cassian raised his eyes to meet Bodhi's, no longer aware of anything outside of the Sorcerer. Bodhi smiled at him then, with his soft looking hair and neat beard. Cassian found he was loathe to let go of his hand.

\---

Bodhi Rook was proving to be bad for negotiations.

The sorcerer was beautiful in a way that Cassian had only seen described in stories, ethereal and untouchable and yet utterly ordinary in a confusing combination that left Cassian itching to figure him out. He found he could hardly concentrate on Princess Leia's words half the time, his eyes frequently darting to Bodhi in a manner that he'd be embarrassed at were he not so enthralled.

Bodhi was expressive. He made faces when a noble was being particularly arrogant, he smothered laughter when Cassian or Leia said something witty, he put a placating hand on the (surprisingly ferocious) Princess's shoulder whenever she began to get heated. As the days passed, Cassian found himself unwittingly leaning towards decisions that made Bodhi smile. He knew his father would be furious if he could see him now.

_Falling under the sway of a sorcerer! he would have raved, A sorcerer from a foreign land, no less! Have you taken leave of your senses!?_

As Cassian watched Bodhi wave shyly at him from across the room as he dutifully followed the Princess, he couldn't help but envy the senseless.

The days wore on, and Cassian found himself spending more time with Bodhi than with his own Knights. He learned more and more about the sorcerer as the days passed, and he found himself committing the littlest details to memory. He learned that Bodhi enjoyed the taste of Festan tomatoes, but had never tasted Festan coffee. He learned that he was very good at hiding his emotions when he truly needed to. He learned that he was mildly allergic to bananas but that didn't stop him from eating them. He learned that he sometimes used his magic to free animals in Alderaan's markets. He learned that he assisted the servants with their work whenever he could get away with it, and that he sought out Cassian's company whenever he couldn't.

He also learned that Bodhi had once been an unwilling soldier of the brutal and oppressive Empire before he'd been offered the chance to escape and grasped it tight. He learned that Bodhi still flinched at the sound of a dagger being drawn, and instinctively lowered his gaze when being shouted at. He learned that his hands shook less when he was with Cassian. He learned that Bodhi suffered from night terrors much like Cassian did. He learned that he liked to explore the castle at night rather than sleep, and smiled brightly when Cassian suggested they explore together.

He learned that Bodhi was a marvel to behold when the formality of the Court fell away. When they were alone in a dimly lit hall, Bodhi barefoot and wearing simple night clothes, hair loose around his shoulders and dim candlelight making him seem unearthly, like a creature of myth.

"What's in the East Wing?" Bodhi asked, voice low and excited. He looked smaller like this, more like a friend than an unattainable figure at Princess Leia's side.

"My father's old studies." Cassian replied, mouth dry, "He didn't like me going there."

Bodhi grinned, anticipatory and daring, and Cassian couldn't help but smile back. It was almost childish, the two of them sneaking around the dark corners of the castle, dodging guards and servants, jumping at their own shadows on the walls and muffling laughter. Cassian hadn't been able to feel like a child since his sixth winter, when the Empire ravaged his kingdom and killed his mother.

"I never knew how much went on when I was asleep." Cassian looked out at the empty courtyard in wonder, "And I thought I was a busy man. Those poor kitchen workers, do they have any time for themselves?"

"That was a problem in Alderaan too." Bodhi said casually, "Leia fixed it by hiring more people and giving them shifts. One group of people would work in the morning, another in the afternoon, and another at night. They all get the same pay and they all have time for their families."

"That's a wonderful idea." Cassian nodded, "As King, I must be more aware of the lives of my people, and not put an unreasonable workload on them. I'll speak to the Princess about implementing this system of hers first thing tomorrow." Bodhi looked at him fondly, a small smile playing at his lips.

"You're a great King, Cassian." he said quietly, "I wish..." he looked away, back out to the courtyard. Cassian felt his heart drop at his tone, at the cold reminder that Bodhi would be leaving with Princess Leia in a week's time. It was astounding how quickly he'd fallen under Bodhi's spell.

"I am a great King, aren't I?" he asked, playfully imitating the snobbish tone of the Court nobles, "Not to brag, but I am the most beloved ruler since Queen Amidala over in Naboo." he preened exaggeratedly, drawing a bark of laughter from Bodhi. The tension in the air lessened a fraction, replaced with amusement.

"At least you aren't an arrogant one." Bodhi looked him over with a critical eye, "Well, most of the time."

Cassian laughed genuinely in a way he hadn't for a long time.

\---

"You fancy my sorcerer." No one could claim that Princess Leia wasn't blunt, going so far as to corner the King of Fest in an empty hallway and getting straight to the point.

I do." Cassian knew there was no point in lying to her, "Do you take issue with that?"

"Only if this is a game to you." Leia said, eyeing him up like a particularly unimpressive show horse, "It it?"

"You think me some kind of monster?" Cassian asked with narrowed eyes, "You think I'm capable of looking that man in the eyes and lying to him?"

"You're royalty, that's what we do." Leia said, though his anger seemed to have satisfied her somewhat, "I just want to make sure my Sorcerer isn't in the lineup for a broken heart."

"I'd sooner give up my kingdom than hurt him. Though I confess I'm not even certain if he returns my affection or if he's just naturally that friendly to everyone." he admited. Leia smiled wryly.

"He calls you Cassian." she pointed out, "My impeccably polite Court Sorcerer calls the King of Fest by his first name."

"I... have no rebuttal for that." he admitted.

"And you call him Bodhi." she observed, "You spend nearly every waking moment with him. You watch his reactions in meetings. He influences your decisions without saying a word, don't try to deny it."

"Please, try not to say that so loud." he complained, glancing around cautiously, "People can't know how highly I think of him. They'll talk."

"And exactly how highly do you think of him, then?" she crossed her arms and waited, the fierce protectiveness in her eyes leaving no doubt to what she'd do to him should he say the wrong thing. Cassian hesitated just for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order. Trying to put into words exactly what he thought of Bodhi was impossible, but he tried.

"He's... _wonderful_." he admitted honestly, "I've never met anyone like him. He's beautiful, yes, but also kind. He's empathetic, compassionate, soft, charming, funny. He's innocent without being naive, powerful without letting it change him. He has he ability to overthrow me and snatch my entire kingdom out from under me, and I would probably thank him. And he has your trust, which I understand is no small feat."

"He is unique." she agreed far too casually, "I do hope you aren't just playing with him, Sire. Bodhi's happiness and well being is very important to me."

"I would _never_." Cassian said vehemently, not appreciating the veiled threat, the idea that she thought he'd ever harm Bodhi, "I want only what is best for him. I want to make him happy."

"You seem sincere." the Princess softened a bit, "I'm glad. Bodhi is quite taken with you."

"The feeling is entirely mutual." Cassian said with a small smile, "He's incredible, and he cares about the people. He'd make a great king." he added without thinking. Leia made a thoughtful noise, but he didn't pay it much mind.

"He certainly would." she said. And Cassian wasn't sure how he felt about the odd undercurrent to her voice.

\---

Bodhi was sweet and kind. Bodhi was demure and shy and quiet. Bodhi was harmless.

The assassin apparently thought that meant he'd be easily dispatched on his way to Cassian. And yet he'd not even drawn his blade before he was on the ground. Bodhi's eyes burned a deep gold, power heating the air around them to a near painful degree as he immolated the assassin alive. Ancient words of power spilled from his lips like a primordial song, buzzing tangibly in the air as blazing fire overtook the assassin's writhing form.

Cassian couldn't breathe, couldn't take his eyes off the vision before him. This wasn't timid Bodhi who brought him pastries and braided Leia's hair; this was Bodhi Rook, Court Sorcerer to the Princess of Alderaan. Bodhi Rook, the man who guarded those he loved ferociously. Bodhi Rook, who took the lives of the wicked as mercilessly as he took Cassian's breath away.

The assassin's blood spilled onto the stone, evaporating in the concentrated heat as his screams were swallowed by the roaring flames. Within moments, he was ash. Silence reigned in the throne room, and Bodhi's face was twisted in a furious snarl that reminded Cassian coldly of the Empire until Leia laid a gentle, calming hand on his shoulder. And just like that, Bodhi was back, shaking hands and everything. He blinked, eyes reverting back to the normal deep brown that Cassian so revered.

"Cassian! Are you hurt, my King?" he was at Cassian's side in a moment, slender fingers glowing with residual magic as they traced across Cassian's face in search of injury.

"I'm well." Cassian assured, gently laying a hand on Bodhi's wrist, "You were magnificent, Bodhi. A vision."

"He shouldn't have been able to get that close to you." Bodhi muttered even as a light blush darkened his face, "I won't be so distracted again. Never again."

"Do I distract you, Bodhi?" Cassian asked, a breathlessness underlying the teasing tone. Bodhi laughed softly.

"A little." he admitted. He still hadn't taken his hand from Cassian's face, thumb resting just under his eye, mindless of their audience and the Princess ushering then off with a smile, "I-I know it's inappropriate, you being the King and all, but I... I care about you, Cassian."

Cassian looked into his eyes, earthy brown and sincere, and knew there was no turning back for him now.

"I care for you as well, Bodhi." He reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind Bodhi's ear, letting his finger trail down his face, "I care for you a great deal."

\---

The day had finally come for the Alderaanians to leave, and it was taking everything Cassian had not to prostrate himself at Bodhi's feet and beg him to stay. The only consolation he had was that Bodhi looked as unhappy as he did as he helped the Princess onto her horse.

"All set to go, Bodhi?" she asked breezily.

"Yes, Princess." Bodhi's eyes were sad, his response automatic, and suddenly Cassian wasn't in control of his mouth.

"I think Bodhi should stay here." he said without thinking, freezing as the magnitude of what he'd just asked hit him. Bodhi was looking at him with a mixture of panic and worry as they awaited the Princess' reaction.

"I agree." Leia nodded, causing Bodhi's panicked gaze to fly to her. Cassian blinked, not at all expecting that response.

"Princess, what-" Bodhi started, but she shushed him with a finger against his lips.

"Solo can assume your post." Leia said with a secretive little smile that earned a flat look from Bodhi. Cassian had to wonder what the story was there. Bodhi sighed resignedly, but straightened.

"As you command, Princess." he said formally, before his eyes softened again, "I'll miss you, Leia."

"And I'll miss you." Leia patted his hair, "The kingdom will be less bright without you. But we'll make do. Now go on, go get your King." and with a final stroke of Bodhi's hair, Leia and her party departed quickly without a backward glance, though the droop of her shoulders told Cassian that Bodhi would be more sorely missed than she let on. He couldn't blame her, of course, but he also had no intention of stopping her. Now Bodhi would light up _his_ kingdom, and wasn't that a wonderful thought?

"Guess I'm staying awhile." Bodhi said casually as he came to stand at his side. Cassian chuckled, taking Bodhi's hand and turning to face him.

"It appears so. Just as well, as I must ask you something of the direst importance." he said seriously. Bodhi straightened, his eyes confused but determined.

"Anything, my King." he said with utter sincerity.

"Will you allow me to court you?" Cassian asked, heart in his throat as Bodhi blinked.

"I..." Bodhi's lips parted in surprise, "Wait, really? Court? _Me?_ But... you're the _King!_ I'm just your Sorcerer, how...?"

"I'm the King." Cassian smirked, "Who's going to try and tell me who I can and cannot marry? I-I mean court."

"I suppose you're right." and Bodhi gave him that smile he'd come to crave, "Yes, Your Highness. You may court me."

"For the thousandth time," Cassian laughed, tugging Bodhi close enough to rest a hand on his cheek, "Call me Cassian."

"Cassian." Bodhi murmured with a soft smile, and Cassian swore the sun shone a little brighter on his kingdom.


End file.
